


Не знаешь, что найдешь, а что потеряешь

by Irene



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 11:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irene/pseuds/Irene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: "Шварц разом теряют свои способности".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не знаешь, что найдешь, а что потеряешь

В одно совсем не прекрасное утро лидера Шварц Б. Кроуфорда разбудил дикий крик.  
– Кроуфорд, я ничего не слышу! – надрывался ворвавшийся к нему в спальню Шульдих.  
– Жаль, что не могу сказать о себе того же самого, – поморщился Кроуфорд.  
– Нет, ты не понял – я мыслей не слышу! Мы все потеряли свои способности – я, Наги, Фарфарелло… да? – Шульдих оглянулся на Фарфарелло, который пожал плечами, задумчиво разглядывая капающую из раны на руке кровь.  
За стенкой что-то грохнуло.  
– Ты, наверное, тоже… – упавшим голосом закончил Шульдих.  
Кроуфорд закрыл глаза и прислушался к себе. Никакой разницы он не почувствал, что, в общем-то, было неудивительно – его дар работал непредсказуемо и не регулярно.  
Шульдих опять начал кричать и, кажется, попытался рвать на себе волосы.  
– Значит так, прекратить истерику! – распорядился Кроуфорд. – Корректирую планы – на встречу с Фудзимией вместе с Сакурой пойду я, тебе без способностей там делать нечего. Вы с Фарфарелло отправитесь в цветочный магазин – надеюсь, драться без того, чтобы морочить мозги, ты не разучился? А Наги передаст Вайсс сообщение – для этого ему телекинез не нужен. Всё! А разбираться, что с нами произошло, будем после этого.


End file.
